


A Twilight Beach

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: “There’s nobody here”, Viktor encouraged, a low-stuttered voice breathy in Yuuri’s ear.“But what if somebody comes past?” Yuuri asked, craning his head around.“Yuuri, every time we’ve been here we’ve been alone… nobody seems to come here at this time but us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone. Forgive me?
> 
> The 'outdoors' prompt for 30 Day NSFW Challenge.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! katsudonefemmefatale.tumblr.com <3

“There’s nobody here”, Viktor encouraged, a low-stuttered voice breathy in Yuuri’s ear.

“But what if somebody comes past?” Yuuri asked, craning his head around.

“Yuuri, every time we’ve been here we’ve been alone… nobody seems to come here at this time but us.”

Yuuri bit down on his lip, swallowing back a moan that threatened to escape, and instead hummed through his nostrils.

“God, I _adore_ it when you moan for me, lyubov moya.”

Viktor and Yuuri were back in Hasetsu, holidaying during the off-season. Yuuri’s parents had been delighted from the start when their son and the Russian legend had become an item, and now welcomed them back to Yu-Topia with open arms, not even disguising the fact that they knew they would be sharing Viktor’s old room. Despite this fact, it was still a little awkward when Yuuri and Viktor wanted to… spend some time together… and so they usually did it in hushed tones in the depths of the night.  
Today however, Viktor had been more handsy than usual… his hands brushing Yuuri’s hips as he walked past him, his fingertips ghosting across Yuuri’s pulse point on his wrist (a particularly sensitive spot) under the table as they ate, and at one point, Yuuri thought he even saw Viktor’s eyes change into something heavily suggestive in a moment his parents were not watching.  
Yuuri went back to the room to grab the charger for his phone, and he heard the door slide open and closed behind him. “Viktor, I was thinking we could-“  
He turned, but was unable to finish his sentence, Viktor grabbing his face in his hands and tongue invading his mouth. Yuuri slipped into the moment, allowing his fiancé to kiss him with abandon, blood pooling immediately below his hips. Viktor moaned into him, thrusting his hips forward, and Yuuri knew he should pull away now before he could no longer resist. When he did so, Viktor looked devastated, like a child who had just had their favourite toy taken away. 

“How about we go for a walk?”

Yuuri had made the suggestion so that both of them could cool off, but once they found themselves on the secluded beach they had sat at when Viktor had first suggested becoming Yuuri’s boyfriend, his hunger had seemed to return.

Now, they lay on the cool sand in the twilight, a welcoming breeze flowing over them after a hot summer’s day… and Viktor’s hand thrust into Yuuri’s shorts, pumping with vigour. His body was twisted against the younger skater, and he was pressing wanting and breathless kisses up the shell of his ear, every so often dragging the tip of his tongue softly down to his lobe, where he would nibble.  
“Don’t you like it, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked, though he could tell from his partner’s glazed eyes and the steady pants escaping from deliciously parted lips that that was not the case. Yuuri seemed to be taking a moment, thinking the question over with what little brainpower he could muster right now.  
“Of course… _ah_ … of course I- I like it…” he managed, his voice low… doing unspeakable things to Viktor. “Good”, Viktor responded, and swung his leg over so he was on his hands and knees above the gorgeous man below him. He leant down and kissed him, and then worked his way down his body as he had so many times before, looking back up to Yuuri with a quirked inquisitive eyebrow as he reached the waistband. Yuuri allowed a slight nod, and Viktor pulled down both pieces of fabric beneath his fingers as one. He audibly moaned at the sight below him.  
Yuuri’s cock was swollen and flushed, straining upwards and away from his body. The hair at the base of his shaft was knotted with sweat, an appetising musk radiating upward. It was familiar, intimate, and incredibly arousing to the Russian. He leaned in slowly, savouring the look of anticipation on his lover’s face, then suddenly and quickly jerked down and took Yuri fully in mouth.

“F-fuck! _Vitya_!”

Yuuri’s head was spinning, and suddenly all he could hear were the roaring of the waves crashing to shore. Viktor was as elegant at sucking dick as he was skating to Mozart, and Yuuri had no idea how he did it. He would pull him apart while remaining as gorgeous as a Greek statue, his hair falling almost purposefully across his face, or having been tucked perfectly behind his ear.  
Usually Yuuri would do anything he could to draw the moment out, but although enjoying this more than he could possibly explain right now, he was also keen not to spend much longer out here or the pleasantly cool air would turn chilly... Well, that and he was still anxious about someone catching them. Viktor seemed to understand too, if the way his tongue dipping into the folds of skin under Yuuri's glans was anything to go by (it was: he knew how quickly this would tip him over).

"Vitya... _Vitya_... Vitya..."

Yuuri's breath became heavier on each moan as he felt his stomach drop, pleasure pooling and spinning in a drawn out cycle somewhere deep within him. The warmth of Viktor's mouth was a stark contrast to the dry, cool sand under his fingertips, and he relished that his fiancé knew exactly how to unfurl the knot in his abdomen.  
A blast of cool air made him start as Viktor pulled off, just enough to say, "yes, moan for me Yuuri."  
Yuuri swallowed. Being made aware of the act made it all the harder to continue, but then that heat closed around him once again, and... Oh, he was deep now, his tip pushing into the right muscle of Viktor's throat. His partner rolled his tongue, long and flat along the underside of Yuuri's shaft, and any cares he had instantly dissipated.

"Vitya... Yabai... _Ikisou._.."

Viktor sucked and began to take Yuuri in earnest, allowing him to slide deep into him as he lapped at him and began to taste precum on his tongue. He hummed around Yuuri's cock...

"Vitya..."

Yuuri was thrusting up into him...

" _Vitya._.."

Viktor cupped a hand around his balls.

" _Vitya!_ "

"Mmmm?"

" **Iku!!!** "

And then he was spilling down Viktor's throat, wave upon wave flowing over him like the water hugging the shore nearby, and he was looking down at his perfect, brilliant, stunning fiancé with his dick still buried deep in his mouth, the bright light of the now fully waxing moon gleaming as it bounced from his silver hair.  
Yuuri groaned out as the last flows of cum were sucked from him, and he felt Viktor swallow. Their eyes locked, and Viktor moved off of his lover painfully slowly, cleaning Yuuri with his tongue in a way that was both loving, and painfully erotic. The head sprung free from his mouth with a pop, and he pulled Yuuri's boxers and shorts back over him quickly to protect him from the cold.  
The Russian crawled up Yuuri's body and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you for being so vocal, lyubov moya", Viktor said, his eyes glinting devilishly. Yuuri's cheeks burned at the recent memory of practically shouting through his orgasm.

"I'm going to make you pay for that after our flight tomorrow, Nikiforov", the Japanese man promised.


End file.
